Two Strangers Passing in the Night
by darkangel9314
Summary: Blaine Anderson has always been the most popular boy in the school. He is the captain of the swim team and dating the captain of the cheerleading squad, but when Blaine starts to have unexplainable feelings for the new guy in school. Will Blaine's real feelings come out or will he hide them for the sake of his status.
1. Chapter 1

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 1

His muscles were tight and his body was lean. Blaine's hand twitched as he licked his lips. He wondered what it would be like to touch his luscious abs. To kiss his lips. Blaine mentally slapped himself for thinking that way again. After all that boy did play for the 'other' team. Blaine, however, was pretending that he was. When you're the son of a powerful senator there was no room to think about that kind of stuff. Especially id said senator was homophobic. Blaine had known he was gay since sixth grade when he and a guy were forced to kiss thanks to a seven minutes in heaven game. He had liked the way the boy had touched him, but he could tell that the other boy had been disgusted for having to make out with another dude, so he pretended it had disgusted him too. When his girlfriend, Bree had brought it up, he would always just shrug it off and tell her that he got carried away by thinking of her. They had been together ever since. Blaine shut his locker and bumped into a guy that he had never met before, but damn he was had short brown hair with gorgeous blue eyes that claimed his features. His wardrobe was primped and polished and Blaine couldn't help but smile at him.

"Fag." Shouted one of Blaine's swimmates laughing at the way this boy was dressed.

"Wow what a poser." He said when he was gone. "I'm sorry about bumping into you. My name is Kurt."

Kurt extended his hand ,but Blaine refused to take it. He didn't want people to figure out what team he really played for.

"Blaine." He said nonchalantly

"Do you know where the office is?"

"It's two doors down to your left."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

Kurt nodded and left. He let out his breath and quitted his racing heart. Blaine pressed his lips together and walked to his practice with the swim team. Jake pushed Dave in the water and they both laughed like complete idiots.

"Hey Blaine. Did you meet the schools new gay?"

"I think so."

"I heard that he was hitting on you."

"I don't consider him introducing himself as him hitting on me. That's all he did."

"I'm pretty sure Kitty has a good set of eyes and ears."

"Kitty thinks everyone flirts with everyone flirts with everybody. Last week she claimed that stuck up snob Sugar Matta was flirting with Jake."

"She was right about most of them." Jake chimed in although he knew that Sugar would never look in his direction.

"Well she's not right this time."

"Why are you defending him?" Dave asked.

"I'm not defending him."

Jake rolled his eyes at Blaine's response and pulled Blaine into the pool. He started laughing with the others until he caught sight of Kurt with the swim coach. This would not end well

"Can you believe it?" Jake asked when practice was over. "What was coach thinking letting that guy on the team?"

They were dressing out on the opposite side of the locker room to avoid Kurt. Blaine actually didn't mind Kurt being on their team, but the other guys had a different opinion.

"Get out of here fag." Shouted one of them after Kurt was done getting dressed. He rolled his eyes and got out of the locker room to avoid further confrontation. Cheers rang out in the locker room as the others continued getting dressed.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"Are you playing for his team now or what?"

He always had been, but he wasn't going to state that to Jake.

"No. I just think coach will kick our ass if we don't treat this new guy with respect."

Jake rolled his eyes and changed out of his swim trunks. He averted his eyes and put on his shirt. It was always hard to avoid who he was, but he had no choice in the matter. Not if he wanted place to sleep at night. When Blaine was around ten years old his sister, Santana, had came out as a happy bisexual woman and their father had kicked her out for that alone. Now his sister was happily dating a girl named Brittney and had a son named Hunter thanks to her first and only failed marriage. Blaine tried to visit every now and then . Santana had moved to Albany, New York after their dad had kicked her out, so he had started seeing his sister less and less.

"Well I'm out. Later bro." Jake said

"Later.

Blaine didn't see Kurt until lunch that day when he noticed that Bree was with him. He strolled over to them and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh hey babe. This is Kurt Hummel."

"We've met." Blaine replied.

"Yeah. I'm on his swim team."

"Oh. That's just wonderful." She said with a smile.

"They could be more understanding." Kurt stated.

His eyes met Blaine's and he had to work hard to look away.

"They'll come around." She said.

"I don't think so, but thanks for being optimistic."

"Well I can guarantee you that my Blaine will treat you with respect. Right Blaine?"

He simply nodded. After all what else could he have told her that he wouldn't defend Kurt, because he didn't want to come out of his own closet. Not a chance in hell.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Bree asked.

"I would love too."

Shit. This would not go over well with the guys. They sat down and he avoided as much eye contact as possible while Kurt and Bree chatted about their civics class. Why did Bree have to be nice to everyone? Finally the bell rang and Blaine grabbed Bree's hand more forcefully then he had intended to, but she didn't seem to notice. He hated how Kurt was forcing him to act. He hated the way he felt when Kurt was with him. He also resented how Kurt had the courage to be a straight out gay guy when Blaine was forced to hide it.

"I'll see you at swim practice tomorrow." Blaine said attempting a smile.

Kurt shrugged like he couldn't care less when he saw him and gave Bree a hug.

"See you in civics." He said warmly.

What the hell was that about?


	2. Chapter 2

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 2

When Blaine got home, he tossed his stuff on his bed and went to the kitchen where his dad, Kent was chatting with his stepmother Emma.

"What's so wrong with all of us visiting Santana? She's still your daughter whether she's straight or not."

"She made her choice Emma, which means she's no daughter of mine."

She sighed and stirred her coffee. Therapist were used to these type of situations , but he respected her for trying. Emma was also the only one who knew about his secret. She had found his gay porn collection one day and decided to keep it a secret from his father since she actually liked Blaine and right now she was the one he needed to talk to. Blaine stepped into the kitchen and gave her their secret signal before taking a brownie before retreating to his room. She entered five minutes later.

"What's up Blaine?"

"I'm having these feelings that I can't explain."

"Who triggered them this time?"

"This new guy named Kurt."

"What about Bree? Any of those feelings towards her?"

Blaine shook his head.

"It will pass and if it doesn't you can always talk to me."

He nodded.

"I've been trying to work on your father . He just won't drop his way of thinking."

"He was raised that way remember."

"It shouldn't mean anything."

"Well it does."

Emma sighed and sat on the bed.

"You should be yourself Blaine. I can tell it's killing you not to be."

"I can't be myself with him."

"I'll try to work on him some more."

"Don't bother. He'll never change."

"People can always change."

"Not him."

"I won't let him kick you out without a fight."

"I'm not going to tell him."

They stared at each other for a few moments before she made her way to the door.

"Dinner is at eight."

Blaine didn't feel like eating dinner, so he laid down and was plunged into a dream. Bree laughed as he pulled her to the pool chair he accompanied. He kissed her lips and suddenly they felt different. They felt like more. Blaine thrusted his tongue into her mouth savoring this very particular kiss. Which shocked him even more when he pulled away and Kurt had taken her place. Blaine's breath hitched up as he pulled Blaine's lips back to his and made his hands fill him up. That's when his dad came out and Blaine sprang apart from Kurt preparing for the worst. Blaine bolted upright in his bed, legs tangled in the sheets as he kicked them off. He looked down and groaned removing the covers so he could calm himself down, but all he could think about was the disappointment in his father's eyes and the way Kurt had made him touch him. Blaine shuddered and laid back down. What was wrong with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 3

The dream didn't help Blaine when he went to swim practice the next morning . Looking at Kurt now he realized that his dream did Kurt's real body no justice. He shuddered at his thoughts and divided into the pool in hopes that it would help him cool off although it couldn't help him forget Kurt altogether or the fact that he was gay. He just wished he didn't have to face the facts.

Blaine resurfaced and Kurt helped him out. He ignored the fact that his hand tingled where Kurt had touched it and recoiled away as if Kurt was some disease. Luckily the coach had saved him by ordering them to do twenty laps in the pool and that counted both back and forth. It sucked, but Blaine was grateful for the distraction.

While he swam, he only thought of the water and nothing else. It was his safe haven. The coach blew his whistle and ordered them to hit the showers. Blaine showered and got dressed quickly avoiding all his teammates as he left and found Bree. He turned her around and thought of Kurt's lips as he kissed her. She pulled away breathless and slipped her hand into Blaine's

"I'm glad to see you too."

Blaine smiled at her and brushed all thoughts of Kurt from his mind as he walked her to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 4

Blaine knocked on the door to Bree's house wanting to surprise her with roses and a date invitation when Kurt answered her door instead.

Was he stuck in another dream?

"I'm flattered Blaine, but Bree will be kind of jealous if you give me the roses don't you think."

Blaine was still star struck when he heard Bree's laugh from the other room.

"Don't play with him Kurt. He's on the straight team."

"A guy can dream can't he?"

Blaine followed Kurt to where Bree sat in the living room with an open civics book on the table. So that's why Kurt was here.

"Sorry babe I wouldn't have invited Kurt over to study if I knew what you were planning."

"No bree it's my fault. I should have called."

"Well no use crying over spilled milk."

"Are you guys ready for a break?"

"Totally." Kurt said taking Bree's hand to help her up.

"Agreed. How about we all catch a movie?" Bree suggested.

"Sounds good." Bliane said hiding his true feelings.

The theater was dark and vacant when they stepped into it and picked their seats. Blaine had the great misfortune of sitting in the middle between Kurt and Bree. As the film progressed things started to get weird. Bree rested against his shoulder falling asleep at the boring film as he felt Kurt's hand slip into his. He wanted to call Kurt a fag and take his hand away, but he couldn't pull away from his magnetic touch. Blaine wanted Kurt's touch that much and it wasn't so bad if Bree didn't notice. What she didn't see wouldn't hurt her. She was off in dreamland and Blaine felt a sense of need consume him, but it wasn't for her. It was for the guy next to him. Blaine needed to get Kurt alone and out of earshot so that he could confront him. He set Bree down gently and gestured for Kurt to follow him. He reluctantly got up and followed Blaine into the one person restroom where he locked the door so they could have some privacy.

"What was that all about? What do you think you're doing?"

"I believe we use the term hand holding now a days."

"I know that, but , how did you-? I mean how did you know….. I was…. I was"

"Gay. Its not a bad word Blaine. You can say it. I won't judge."

"But how did you know I wasn't straight?"

"I can just tell plus you rarely touch or kiss Bree when you're with her. What kind of straight guy does that?"

"I don't mean to. It's just that-"

"You don't want anyone to find out about your true sexuality."

"Exactly so I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell her about this. She'll never forgive me if she finds out and I love her too much to actually leave her."

"I won't tell her. Bree is a good person, but what are you going to do about me? I know you like me Blaine and I know for a fact that you want me. I've seen those looks of lust and want in your face when you're close to me and you never look at her that way."

"I don't know Kurt. I can't hurt her. How can I get what I want without her getting hurt in the process?"

A smile played over Kurt's lips as his hands roamed Blaine's body.

"I have a solution." He whispered.

Before Blaine could protest what Kurt was about to do his lips were locked with Kurt's and After a minute or two, Blaine didn't want Kurt to lips were so gentle yet fierce at the same time. Blaine's back hit the wall as Kurt continued to roam his body with his hands. Touching everywhere that he could. Finally Blaine ended the kiss and looked around. He had somehow managed to get on top of the sink with Kurt holding him.

"We need to get back to the theater so Bree won't get suspicious."

Kurt nodded his understanding and gave Blaine a short but sweet kiss that got his blood boiling.

"I'm going to get a drink at the concession stand so Bree won't ask questions about where the two of us went. Just tell her you went to the bathrrom and saw me getting a drink."

"Okay."

Blaine went back to the theater where Bree was wide awake now and watching the movie. He sat down and put his arm around her.

"Hey babe. Where did you go? Where's Kurt?"

"I went to the bathroom and I saw Kurt getting something to drink at the concession stand."

"Oh okay. Are you guys finally getting along?"

"Yeah he's a pretty nice guy."

"Well I'm glad you like him."

She leaned her head back on Blaine's shoulder and he smiled.

"Yeah me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 5

Blaine held Bree's hand tightly wanting to do nothing except think of Kurt and what had happened between them. Last night was one of the most amazing things that Blaine had ever experienced but was wrong in so many ways. Blaine couldn't help but want more which made him feel bad about what he was about to do next.

"Bree I hope you don't mind, but I need to go see Kurt before we go home."

"He might have already left."

Then just like magic Kurt appeared. He held two books by his side and sported a bruised cheek that he had imagined had involved one of his teammates.

"Oh good. There you are. I need to talk to you alone." Blaine said.

"I'll be in the car." Bree said taking Blaine's keys and giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

"What's this about Blaine? I'm not in the mood for your fickle gayness at the moment."

"I want to hook up again. Just you and me. Maybe at your place.."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am. If you can call it that."

"What about Bree?"

"I'll find a way to deal with. Maybe I'll hang out with her on Sunday, but as for Saturday well I want to be all yours."

A smile hinted on Kurt's lips.

"Come at three and I'll show you a good time."

Blaine nodded and shared a brief glance with Kurt before going to the parking lot to see Bree.


	6. Chapter 6

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 6

The minutes dragged on that Saturday for Blaine until he could see Kurt. He spent most of the time talking to his stepmother about how excited he was to see Kurt again. He just couldn't help himself. When two thirty finally hit the clock he kissed her on the cheek and rushed to go see Kurt. He knocked on Kurt's door after arriving to his house and Kurt answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey Blaine."

"Is anyone home?"

"No but-"

Blaine cut Kurt off with a kiss and they somehow ended up on the sofa with their hands all over each rubbed the bulge forming in his pants and he moaned. He did the same to Kurt and it ended up getting him flipped over with Kurt unbuttoning his jeans.

"Kurt wait. I…I don't….want to…..have sex right now."

Kurt broke the kiss and laughed.

"Then we won't have sex. We'll just have some fun."

Then Kurt's lips were back on his and in five minutes all they were left in were their boxers. Kurt respected that Blaine didn't want to have sex right now so all they did was kiss and had a few inappropriate touches here and there, but their underwear never came off. Kurt pulled away and smiled.

"What else did you want to do?"

"Hmm I don't know, but I want to do this."

He kissed Kurt again and heard him chuckle.

Suddenly his arms were pinned down by Kurt. He had a stern look in his eyes.

"Blaine if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop."

Blaine nodded his understanding and gave Kurt a peck on the lips before he went to Kurt's entertainment studio and picked out a movie. They stayed silent on the couch holding hands while the movie played. Blaine had done things like this with Bree all the time, but he hadn't really enjoyed it with her as much as he did with Kurt.

"Thanks for agreeing to this. I just really needed to see you again."

"Can I ask you a question?"

His head snapped up as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Anything."

"Why are you so afraid of coming out?"

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to fuck off that he could have him and be in the closet for as long as he wanted to, but as he looked into Kurt's eyes he realized the truth. He wanted to tell Kurt everything no matter what the consequences.

"I have a sister. Her name is Santana and she's really beautiful."

"What happened to her?"

"When I was little she came out to my father that she also liked girls and of course he kicked her out. He refuses to acknowledge her existence anymore and I'm afraid if I came out he'll do the same to me."

"If he does somehow find out. I'll be there for you."

Blaine kissed Kurt and he smiled.

"I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad I bumped into you that day."

Blaine laughed and snuggled closer to Kurt. This was one of the best days of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 7

Blaine was shook awake that morning to see his father looming over him.

"What's up?"

"Just telling you that it's time for some father son bonding time."

Blaine groaned and got dressed. He hated these father-son bonding days, but if it kept his dad happy and out of his personal business he was all for it.

Once he was ready, his father drove them to a small café for breakfast.

"How's school?"

"It's fine."

"And you're swimming practices?"

"It could be better."

"Why? Are the guys harassing you?"

"There's this new guy on the team and he's gay so the guys are giving him a hard time."

"He's not hitting on you is he?"

"No he's not interested in me from what I can tell. He's just a friend of Bree's that's all."

"Reminds me of Santana."

Blaine's temper spiked.

"Dad, Santana didn't do anything wrong."

"She loved the same sex Blaine."

"So. It's not a bad thing. Love never is."

His father's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean what if I was gay? What would you do then?"

"No child of mine will be gay and if you were your fate would be similar to Santana's"

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not then."

"Glad we got that straightened out."

Blaine wanted to scream at his father in frustration. The rest of the day was tough, but finally he got away from his father to go see Bree.

He took a shallow breath telling himself that he could do this for his father and for himself.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here this late? I thought you were out with your dad."

(Author's note: The following subject manner below is rated M, so if you want to skip it this scene ends where the next parenthesis is)

Blaine crushed his lips to hers as he pictured Kurt. He was so sweet, so giving. He peeled their clothes off and fought for dominance on the pink bedspread.

Bree stared up at him and nodded giving him the go ahead. The thought made him sick, but he closed his eyes and imagined Kurt as he flipped her over and took her from behind. Her gasps of pleasure turned into kurt's gasp of pleasure as he plowed into her harder. She/He cried out and moaned his name.

After five minutes, He came and pulled out of her feeling disgusted with himself

(M rating is over right here)

"Wow that was amazing Blaine." Bree said wideeyed with amazement.

"Yeah." He said even though he felt dirty and disgusted just looking at her.

How would Kurt ever forgive him? How would he forgive himself?


	8. Chapter 8

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 8

"So you fucked her?" Jake asked during swim practice that day.

"Yes and not so loud people could hear you."

"So how was it?"

"It was okay. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be."

"Bummer."

"I haven't seen Kurt today. Have you?"

Before Jake could comment, a commotion came from the other end of the locker room. Blaine ran toward it and saw Dave looming over Kurt. Blood was on his knuckles and Blaine shoved dave into a locker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaine yelled echoing his thoughts.

"He kept staring at me."

"So you decide to beat him up."

"Exactly."

Blaine rolled his eyes and helped Kurt to the nurses office.

After she had bandaged Kurt's nose up she left for the day.

"You didn't have to help me Blaine. I didn't need your help and I can defend myself."

"Yeah, because you were doing a perfectly good job on your own."

Kurt rolled his eyes laying his head back.

"I had a good time on Saturday." Blaine blurted out wanting to make Kurt feel better.

"I did too."

"I also had a talk with my dad on Sunday."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No I just got the 'If you were gay I'd kick you out and disown you' Speech"

"Harsh."

"It wasn't something I didn't expect from him."

"He might come around some day. Some people just take time."

"When hell freezes over is the day he'll come around."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Thank you for doing that to Dave."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

"We should do that again sometime."

"What? Shove Dave into a locker, because I will gladly do it."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine wincing a little.

"No silly. Although I wouldn't really mind that, I mean we should go out on another date sometime."

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's

"Dad knows everyone in town. We'd be caught before we made it out the front door."

"Then we'll go out of town. What date would you be free?"

"Well valentine's day is coming up in two weeks and Bree has to attend her cousin's wedding and doesn't want me to be tortured, so why don't we spend valentine's day together?"

"Sounds perfect."

They kissed once more before Blaine drove Kurt home.


	9. Chapter 9

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 9

Blaine placed the chips,dip,and two sodas on the coffee table by the couch as he watched Emma get ready. Emma and his father were going to a charity event that lasted until two that morning and Blaine would have the whole entire house to himself. Emma had suggested that Blaine use the time to hang out with Kurt, so earlier at school Blaine had invited Kurt over for a study date. He had accepted and Blaine had felt ecstatic ever since.

"Alright Blaine. You know the drill. Stay out of trouble and have a nice night." His father said taking Emma's hand.

They left and Blaine straightened up a little more before he heard a knock on the door. He let Kurt in and kissed him roughly savoring the way it felt.

"Wow. It looks like someone is happy to see me." Kurt said with a knowing smile.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Kurt happily obliged and soon they were on Blaine's couch kissing and touching the way they always did. Kurt laughed and pulled away.

"Come on. We'll never get any planning done if we don't stop making out like a bunch of wild animals."

"Hmm. It might be worth the risk." He said kissing Kurt once more to prove his point.

Kurt sighed and made Blaine freeze when he placed his arms above his head and started really kissing him and boy was it ever a kiss.

"Are you satisfied now?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt sighed louder.

"If you don't stop I'll have to teach you some manners."

"Please do. I've been a bad boy and I need some proper punishment."

Kurt sighed again and lifted Blaine up to take off his shirt.

"Now are you going to behave?"

"No." he said mischievously

Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine's neck, stomach, and even a few sensitive places much to Blaine's pleasure.

"Okay. I'll behave." He yelled

Kurt sat up and laughed.

"Good boy."

Blaine sat up and opened his laptop to the site he had found earlier that week.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"Our valentine's day plans. Take a look for yourself."

Kurt looked at the screen and smiled at what he saw.

"We're going to Canada. How adventurous of you."

"Vancouver to be exact so get that passport of yours ready."

"Sweet."

"But only if you want to go."

"I would love to."

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand never wanting this moment to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 10

Blaine took Bree's hand and met eyes with Kurt in the hallway. He smiled at him, but didn't dare to approach them. He had to find some way to break up with Bree before she got really hurt. Even though he wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet he didn't want to string Bree along for another second

"I have something for you. It's something for valentine's day since I'll be at my aunt's wedding."

She dragged him to her locker and opened it looking for something.

"Bree i-"

She pulled a scrapbook out of her locker and handed it to him. He flipped through the pages and saw that every date they had ever been on was there in picture form. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't break up with her now without feeling like a total asshole.

"Oh no. You hate it."Bree said noticing his face.

"What? No. It's it's the best gift ever and I love it."

Bree smiled and hugged him. Blaine looked over to Kurt who just shook his head and walked away. Shit. Why did nothing ever go right for him?


	11. Chapter 11

Two strangers passing in the night

Chapter 11

Blaine woke up in the morning excited to see Kurt even if he was kind of mad at him about the other day. Toronto here they come (author's note:I misreasearched so I changed the location).

Blaine floated downstairs with a bag ready for a day or two.

"What are you up to?" his father said

"Going to Toronto"

"With who?"

"Bree."

"Okay well have fun then."

"I will."

Blaine left the house and drove over to Kurt's. He knocked on the door and Kurt answered it.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and shut the door. They drove up to Toronto just talking about life. It felt good. The setting was beautiful as they drove to Niagara falls. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

They were dressed in garbage bag like material and we're escorted on the boat. Blaine took Kurt's hand and watched the falls getting water on them in the process.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's face and kissed him. A few people on the boat gave them dirty looksbut Blaine didn't care. A photo was snapped of them and the camera man handed Kurt the photo. He looked at it and smiled.

"We make a good couple." He said smiling at the photo.

"I guess we do."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"No you can keep it I can't risk my father seeing that."

"Okay."

They held hands until a boat surfaced at a restaurant. The food was pretty good. They held hands the whole time. It seemed natural. Like it wasn't with Bree. That seemed forced.

"So did you have a nice day?" Kurt asked.

He squeezed his hand and kissed him.

"The best."


	12. Chapter 12

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 12

Blaine shredded hi swim trunks and laughed at Jake's wild gestures.

"Come on dude. You need to stop being pussy whipped for the night and with the team so we can hang out. You know like old times when we all used to go bowling and chow down on some pizza."

"Okay I'll go, but I'm still going to kick your ass at bowling with one hand tied behind my back."

"There's my best friend."

Kurt rolled his eyes obviously not liking the idea of Blaine spending time with their teammates., but Blaine needed time away from both Kurt and Bree so he could have enough time to just be a guy.

Kurt left the locker room in a fit of rage and Jake patted Blaine on the back.

"See you tonight bro."

"See you tonight."

Blaine left the locker room and saw Kurt. He dragged him into the janitors closet so they could have some privacy.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kurt. I saw your look in there."

"It's nothing."

"The hell it isn't. tell me what's making you so angry."

"I just don't like sharing you with them. I mean I'm already sharing you with Bree isn't that enough."

"I need time with my friends."

"Yeah. Friends who torture me everyday and don't think twice about doing it."

"They were my friends before I even started this thing with you so please don't play that card with me."

"And what exactly is this thing with us Blaine? Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's comforting."

Kurt went to the door.

"Kurt-"

"Don't. Just don't."

Kurt left the closet leaving Blaine dumbfounded and upset. Dammit. Why couldn't any of this be easy?

Blaine left the closet and bumped into Bree.

"Oh. Hey baby."

"Hey."

She kissed him.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm hanging out with Jake and the team."

"Oh really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that I don't like you hanging out with them."

"What's everyone's problem with me hanging out with my friends?"

"I don't like them Blaine. They torture Kurt for no reason except that he's being himself."

"Well what if I don't care what they do to Kurt or what you think about it."

Bree's eyes went wide with shock. Shit. What had he just done?

"Bree, I-"

"No. Just forget it Blaine. Do whatever the fuck you want. It's not like my opinion matters anyway."

Then she left. Jake came up and patted Blaine on the back.

"Woman. Can't live with them or without them. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess."


	13. Chapter 13

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 13

Blaine straightened his shirt. He was now in front of Kurt's door ready to apologize. Bree had forgiven him easily, but Kurt had ignored him the entire day. Now he had no choice, but to see him. Blaine knocked and Kurt answered a while later.

"Blaine. What are you doing here?"

Blaine kissed Kurt than shoved him inside the house. At least Kurt responded and kissed him back. He loved the way Kurt's lips felt against his. Kurt pulled away breathless.

"Wow. That was-"

"I love you." Blaine blurted out.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"I love you and I hate that we had a fight. I hate not talking to you. I hate that I can't be normal, but I feel the way I feel and ignoring that feeling isn't going to make it go away. I love you Kurt and I'm not afraid to admit that to you."

Kurt still wasn't saying anything after Blaine finished.

"Please say something."

" .Me."

"Isn't that just what I said?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him hard with all the passion he had. Blaine exhaled happily as Kurt pulled away smiling.

"If it's any conception. I love you too."

They kissed and this time Blaine that all was right in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 14

Blaine sighed as he tried to get Bree to talk to him on the drive home. Practice had been cancelled today and Blaine was going to take Bree out since he hadn't done it in a while, but when he had met her she told him to just take her home. They had been silent ever since.

"Bree, what's going on?" he asked putting the car in park.

He had had enough of the silence.

"It's nothing Blaine. Just stay out of it like you usually do."

She got out of the car and slammed the door. Blaine sighed and drove to the only person he knew would listen. Kurt answered the door smiling like he usually did.

"Hello sexy."

Then Kurt looked at Blaine's face and pulled him into the house.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you have to worry about sharing me with Bree any longer."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me."

"Do you think she knows about us?"

"I didn't get that vibe off of her. something else is bothering her. I know it."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know."

Blaine sat down on Kurt's couch and he sat next to him taking his hand.

"She'll come around."

He smiled and kissed Kurt.

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know but you'll never have to find out."

And right now that was a good enough answer for him even if it wasn't true.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 15

Blaine and Emma sat at the table with his father on the other side bulking.

"What did you just say?"

Emma squeezed Blaine's hand encouraging him.

"I said I'm going to visit Santana during spring break. I'm sorry if this choice upsets you, but she's still my sister even if she's not your daughter."

"She's no sister of yours. I raised you better than that."

"Well maybe I'm sick of the way you raised me. I'm visiting her and that's final."

Before his father could even blink he was in his room dialing Kurt's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, what are your plans for spring break?"

"Well I was planning on having a horror movie marathon, but I'm open to hear what your plan is."

"You. Me. Visiting my sister Santana in Albany. Are you in?"

"What?! I thought we were supposed to be a secret."

"Well, Santana is the only person in this world who won't judge us. Trust me on that."

"Well in that case I'm in."

"Great. I'll pick you up on Monday."

"I'll see you then."

He hanged up just in time for Emma to open his door with none other than Bree in tow.

"Hey, What's up?" he said hugging her.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Emma shut the door and Bree turned to Blaine with her face as pale as a sheet.

"Here sit down you look about ready to pass out."

Blaine escorted Bree to his bed and sat her down stroking her hair.

"Do you need water or anything?"

"No I just need to talk to you about something really important."

Blaine nodded and sat down next to her waiting.

"Blaine, I'm pregnant." She said.

Blaine's eyes widened as one thought ran threw his mind. He was so fucked when Kurt found out.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 16

Blaine straightened his tie as he prepared to go out with Santana, Brittany, and Kurt to dinner. Hunter had been set up with a sitter and Santana was more than ecstatic to get to know Kurt. When Blaine had came out to Santana and called Kurt his boyfriend his sister was nice and considerate about it even going as far as to make Kurt feel like a part of the family.

Blaine wished their father would act the same way, but he never would. Kurt opened the door and smiled at Blaine kissing him.

"You look handsome." He said.

"Well so does my amazing boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go. I'm starving."

Blaine and Kurt met Santana and Brittney in the car and they drove to a restaurant taking a table.

"So Blaine did you come out to dad yet?" Santana asked.

"You know I haven't. He'd kick me out as soon as I uttered the words I'm gay."

" So what? Does he think no girl likes you?"

"Actually he's still going out with Bree." Kurt said.

"With Bree. As in the girl you were still with when I left. Why does dad think you're with Bree when you're with Kurt?"

"Because he's dating both of us." Kurt said.

Santana bulked as the food came to the table. Blaine took a stab at his steak this date was not going the way he planned it.

"Why? Why don't you just break up with Bree?"

"I can't."

"Why? Because you're afraid of dad. That's bullshit Blaine."

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Because she's pregnant!" Blaine shouted.

Heads turned to stare at them. Kurt's face had turned ash white and had anger and betrayal written all over it. Santana had displayed shock. Even Brittany had shared a scared feeling.

"What?" Kurt said.

Kurt pushed his chair back and walked out of the restaurant.

"Kurt." Blaine cried.

"Go after him." Santana said.

Blaine nodded and ran out to catch up to Kurt.

"Kurt."

"What!?"

"Let me explain."

They were now outside on a busy street corner.

"Explain then."

"I slept with Bree before we were officially dating. I'm sorry Kurt. I never knew this would happen."

"Why didn't you just tell me she was pregnant?"

"I was scared."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I would have eventually. It just never seemed like a good time."

"When were you planning on telling me she was pregnant huh? When her freaking baby bump was showing?"

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine. Just-Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Blaine's heart broke as Kurt left leaving him to wallow in the things he had done on the lonely streets of Albany.


	17. Chapter 17

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 17

Blaine heard a knock on the door and got up to go answer it. Bree stood there and her gestured for her to come in. She sat on the couch pulling her legs to her chest.

"How was your trip?" she asked nonchalantly

"It was good. It was really nice to see my sister again and my nephew is just the cutest little thing."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

Well every part except his fight with Kurt. After that night, Kurt had went back to Lima and left Blaine to spend the rest of the week with his sister by himself.

Now that Blaine was back, he needed to make things right with both Bree and Kurt. He sat down next to Bree as she blinked.

"Did you make a decision?"

"Yes, I'm keeping the baby no matter what happens."

"In that case-" he took her hand "I'll be there for you and the baby."

"Oh Blaine."

He hugged her smelling her hair as thoughts about Kurt flooded his mind. What would Kurt have to say about this?

After bree left, Blaine went to Kurt's house. He answered the door with a frown on his face.

"I know you're still pissed at me but can we talk?"

Kurt opened the door and Blaine followed him inside shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Bree is keeping the baby."

"And you're staying with her."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm the father of this baby."

"I don't know!"

"Kurt I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"It's not enough Blaine and it will never be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're done Blaine. Stay in the closet with another guy who can handle your crap."

"Kurt-"

"Get out! And don't come back!"

Blaine released tears from his face and left Kurt's house heart broken and shattered.


	18. Chapter 18

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 18

Blaine sat on a chair as Bree tried on the 16th dress of that day.

"How's this one?"

"Perfect."

"Really. I think it's a little trashy."

"Then why ask my opinion?"

"I wanted your honest input."

"The dress is fine Bree. We're meeting my dad at noon."

"Whatever. Do you want to come unzip me?"

Blaine groaned and unzipped Bree. A little baby bump was slowly forming on her stomach and Blaine touched it.

Blaine would love this baby no matter what happened to him. Bree smiled and shut the curtain. Blaine sighed and sat back down. This was going to be a tough day.

When noon rolled around, Bree and Blaine were on the sofa with his dad taping his finger impatiently. Blaine held Bree's hand even though he really didn't want to.

"Father. We have something we need to tell you."

"What is that?"

"Bree is pregnant and- and it's my baby."

His father's face turned all shades of colors then finally settled on red.

"Have you explored all your options?"

"I'm keeping the baby." Bree said.

"But to keep a baby so young-"

"It's what we want." Bree intrupted.

"Is this true son?"

"Yes."

He squeezed Bree's hand.

"Fine."

His father left them alone on the couch. Well at least that had better than expected.


	19. Chapter 19

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 19

Blaine held onto Bree's hand as he walked with her. He planted her on the bench and rubbed her stomach.

"Why did you take me here?"

"To ask you a question."

"Oh my God. Are you going to ask me to marry you? I mean I know we're having a baby and all Blaine, but we're in times where marriage isn't necessary."

"Not that one Bree. Will you go to prom with me?"

She kissed him. "Of course."

Blaine hugged her then spotted Kurt walking.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Okay."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and stopped him cold in his tracks.

"What do you want Blaine?"

"Is it too much to ask that you meet me halfway?"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

Kurt looked at Bree.

"Because you chose her."

Kurt walked past Blaine and Blaine walked back to Bree.

"What was that about?"

"Just making sure that he was okay."

"You're so sweet."

She hugged him.

"Yeah. I'm the sweetest."


	20. Chapter 20

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 20

Blaine was in the locker room when he heard a sudden crashing sound. He put down his deodorant and made it there just in time to see Dave's fist connect with Kurt's jaw. He was on the ground and bleeding. Blaine shoved Dave into the locker.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Dave said

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He leaned down and picked Kurt up sitting him on the bench.

"Whatever."

He left the locker room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Kurt, Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Kurt please forgive me. I love you."

"I can't do that Blaine."

"What can I do to get you to change your mind?"

"Tell Bree the truth about us. She deserves to know."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Kurt."

"Goodbye Blaine."


	21. Chapter 21

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 20

Blaine was in the locker room when he heard a sudden crashing sound. He put down his deodorant and made it there just in time to see Dave's fist connect with Kurt's jaw. He was on the ground and bleeding. Blaine shoved Dave into the locker.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Dave said

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He leaned down and picked Kurt up sitting him on the bench.

"Whatever."

He left the locker room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Kurt, Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Kurt please forgive me. I love you."

"I can't do that Blaine."

"What can I do to get you to change your mind?"

"Tell Bree the truth about us. She deserves to know."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Kurt."

"Goodbye Blaine."


	22. Chapter 22

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 22

Blaine entered the prom with Bree bitching about every little thing that had happened to them since he had picked her up thirty minutes ago. He was getting tired of her bitching . Blaine danced with Bree taking glances at around the room when his eyes looked into Kurt's.

He was dressed in a snazzy suit and laughing with a girl he knew as Rachel Berry. If he didn't know Kurt was gay he would have been jealous. Kurt looked away and Blaine glanced away looking down and smiling at Bree even though it pained him to do so. This night was one of the worst of his life and it had just barely started.


	23. Chapter 23

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 23

As soon as another couples song started Bree pulled Blaine onto the dance floor. He tried not to roll his eyes as he danced with her. That's when he heard the commotion.

Dave was pushing, laughing, and shoving Kurt. Blaine had finally had enough. That's when he spotted his father. Shit. He had forgotten that he was a chaperone, but Blaine couldn't stand seeing Dave hurt Kurt anymore. He detached himself from Bree as he went towards Dave and Kurt.

"Blaine! What the hell?"

Blaine shoved Dave and he fell into the punch bowl.

"Dude, What the hell? Why do you keep defending this fag?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. That's right. I'm gay and I've been gay for a long time."

Dave gave him a look of utter disbelief as he turned to Kurt who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my boyfriend."

Blaine help Kurt close as everyone watched them. Good. Maybe he should give them a show. He kissed Kurt with all the passion and need in the world not caring who else saw. It didn't matter anymore as long as he had Kurt.


	24. Chapter 24

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 24

As soon as the song ended Blaine pulled away from Kurt and saw the look of utter pain and betrayal on Bree's face. Shit. He had to go talk to her. Blaine went to go over to Bree only to be blocked by his father. He so didn't need this right now.

Kurt stood by his side and held his hand. This was not good.

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that. You're disgusting. You're a disgrace to me and all your family."

"No dad you're the disgrace not me."

"I want you out of my house by the time I get home tonight. You are no longer my son anymore."

"Good. I'm glad you're kicking me out. I don't want to live in a house that I was never welcome in. I love Kurt and if you can't accept that then I don't want to see you ever again."

His dad shoved past him as Kurt squeezed his hand. He squeezed back when Bree came up and slapped him. Her face was red and blotchy and she looked beyond pissed off.

"You're disgusting!" she snapped.

"Bree calm down please it's not good for the baby."

"The baby. You want to talk about our baby. Fine. You will never see your baby. He or she will never grow up with their father because their father chose to cheat on their mother with a boy no less. You tell them that, because I will not let this baby anywhere near you."

Bree bumped into him while people around them whispered. Blaine could just imagine what they were saying. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and gave him a sad smile.

"Come on let's go."

"Where? I have no where to go."

"Yes you do. You can stay at my house."

Blaine smiled and despite the rumors and whispering voices Blaine left the prom with Kurt.


	25. Chapter 25

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Chapter 25

Blaine stared down at the cup of hot chocolate as Kurt sat down next to him on Kurt's bed. Kurt sighed and took the hot chocolate setting it down on his table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt laid on the bed. He laid down in Kurt's arms and cried.

"Why? Why can't they accept me like you do?"

Because some people just don't get it. They don't get us."

"You get it."

"That's because I'm like you. Bree and your father aren't."

"I wish that they would understand. I really loved that baby. I even wanted it as crazy as that sounds. And now I won't have any part of his or her life and I can't take that."

"You don't have to give up. This baby is yours just as much as Bree's. You have the right to be a part of your kid's life."

"I wish Bree would see that."

"She's just mad. Give her time to cool off. I'm sure she'll come around."

Blaine nodded as Kurt stroked his hair.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too."

Blaine kissed Kurt. They laid down on the bed stripping each other's clothes off.

"Make love to me." Blaine said kissing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They kissed as they let pieces of clothing fall off. Kurt laid Blaine on the bed and went down on him. Blaine moaned as he turned Kurt over and did the same thing. Kurt moaned and pulled him up by his hair kissing everywhere he could.

When they finished sweat poured off them and it felt as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

"So how was that?" Kurt asked.

"It was amazing."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine's bicep,'

"Hmm that feels good."

"Yes it does."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt.

"I love you, but I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You can stay with me but-"

"Why does there always have to be a but?"

"When that bay comes it has to be your main priority."

"It will be as long as I have the love of my life by my side."

Kurt smiled and they fell asleep in each other's arms perfectly content.


	26. Chapter 26

Two Strangers Passing in the Night

Epilogue

10 years later

Blaine lost concentration on his new story he was writing as he concentrated on how good Angelo was with his son Seth. The harsh truth was that he would never be as good as Kurt was, but Blaine needed someone to share his life with.

Blaine had met Angelo after he had hired him as a lawyer on Kurt's case. It had been five years since Dave had killed Kurt in what could only be described as a brutal gay hate crime. Not a day went by that Blaine didn't think about that horrible night. About the things he would never be able to say to Kurt again.

The only bright light in his life after that was Angelo. Who had also managed to get Blaine full custody of his son Seth. Bree didn't even put up that much of a fight. She just handed Seth over to his father and happily married Jake would never forgive Bree or his father but at least some justice was served.

Emma was no longer his stepmother. After his father had kicked him out she had polirtly asked for a divorce and moved out. She was now married again to a guy named Will. Blaine didn't know much about him, but he knew he was a good man.

Dave had also been sentenced to life in prison with no parole for killing Kurt and a few others.

Santana had came back to Lima after that and had taken Blaine and Seth under her wing. She really was a good sister.

Blaine shut his laptop and went over to get Seth from Angelo. His son had his eyes and Bre''s hair and skin tone. He was perfect in every way.

"Are you ready to go over to Rachel's house Seth?"

"Yeah." He said excited.

Angelo stood up and gave Blaine a kiss.

"Be safe."

"I'll be back after I drop him off at Rachel's place and do something really fast."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Blaine kissed him again thinking even though he had his fair share of ups and downs his life didn't turn out so bad after all, but there was something he needed to do something very important.

After Blaine had dropped Seth off at Rachel's house, he pulled into the grave yard and looked for the headstone that had said Kurt's name on it. He leaned down and places a red and white rose on his gave giving it a small kiss.

"I love you Kurt Hummel. I always have and I always will. I can't wait for the day I see you again, but until then I promise I will not let another moment of my life go to waste. You are one of the best things that happened to me Kurt and no matter what happens in my life I will never forget you."

He stood up and took one ling look at Kurt's head stone as he turned to walk away leaving the love of his life behind until he saw him some other day.

The End.


End file.
